Something Old, Something New
by jelibeanne
Summary: Hellboy attends a wedding and runs into someone he left in the past. Or so he had hoped. Decidedly lightweight fluff with a bit of angst thrown in. Comicverse
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory disclaimer: ** Dark Horse and Mister Mignola own all, save for my own original characters.

* * *

**A/N:** Was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I kept writing. Hope it's the perfect foil for my other Hellboy story where there was more angst and less fluff. There's still angst here, but decidedly more fluff. Thanks for dropping by!

* * *

A round of thunderous applause burst forth as Hellboy ended his toast. Downing the glass of champagne in one swallow after smiling tightly at the crowd, it was everything Hellboy could do to not pull at the collar he felt choking his neck. As the music began to swell, indicating the first dance for the happy couple, Hellboy pushed his way through the tables, and outstretched hands in congratulations for giving a fabulous speech, to make his way to the French doors leading to the patio outside. 

_I so need a cigarette._

The fresh air washed over Hellboy like a sinner being redeemed by the baptismal waters. Feeling like he was going to suffocate in the ballroom, the mere act of stepping onto the piazza caused some of the tension to uncoil from his shoulders. He took in a deep breath, letting the evening breeze roll through his lungs and cleanse his mind, then walked over to the wall that separated the patio from the hill leading down to a small pond. His elbows rested on the balustrade, cigarette in hand, as he watched the moonlight dance on the water. His tail swished back and forth in an erratic rhythm.

He hated weddings. It wasn't so much that Hellboy wasn't happy that the couple was in love and found their happily ever after – it was… more bitter than that. In fact, it was his jealousy of the fact that there would only be scary fairy tales in his future that caused his animosity. Hellboy would never ask anyone to settle down and share a life with him while he still fought the bad guys of the world. There would be no happy ending anywhere in his near future.

And despite the fact that most of the attendees at the wedding were co-workers of his, Hellboy knew that he stuck out in a crowd. At around seven feet, and every inch of his frame bearing well-muscled fire-engine red skin, Hellboy was a head-turner. He knew it. He accepted it. But he didn't very much like it. And with his circular stumps that were filed down horns on his forehead, a long red tail, inky black sideburns that were wider than an aircraft carrier, the tuft of hair under his bottom lip and hair pulled back in a samurai 'do, along his cloven hooves where other people would have had feet, Hellboy felt like a regular one-stop freak show.

So being asked to be the best man at the wedding was difficult, at best. While Hellboy was flattered that he was considered, at the moment he wished he had passed. Planning the bachelor party had consisted of renting a box at Fenway, hopping in the car, and watching interleague play between the New York teams. That had been the easy part. But the wedding day itself was not as simple, despite Hellboy's hopes. Standing at the alter, knowing that he would never be standing one step further over, was frustrating. Especially with _**her**_ watching. Knowing that a set of eyes never left his red skin was unnerving – and flattering.

One of the French doors opened and closed behind Hellboy, music spilling out into the night air, then retreating back to a muffled roar. Not turning around, he mentally willed the individual back into the ballroom, but footsteps crunched across the pavement, each step bringing the person closer and closer.

"You wear your years well."

Without turning, he chuckled, warm and low, shaking his head. For several hours, he had spotted her across the ballroom, always smiling and chatting with someone who would reach out and stop her as she made her way around the perimeter of the ballroom. That was the type of person she was; everyone wanted to bask in the warmth she radiated. He had wondered how long it would be before they spoke themselves.

She still looked the same after all these years. Oh, her hair was now blonder than the chestnut tresses he used to wind his fingers through and her skin now had the pale, ethereal look of someone who avoided the sun rather than the golden glow she used to sport. But there was no doubt that it was her. Hellboy would have picked her out instantly if they were walking down a crowded street.

Taking his laughter as an invitation, she glided over to his side. He turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye, instantly sorry that he did so. Looking at her after all the years caused his heart to lurch; she was still breathtaking.

Taking one last drag before crushing out the cigarette, Hellboy then pivoted and rested his elbows on the railing behind him, his tail dancing to its own rhythm. He couldn't look at her though. Not just yet. Instead, he looked up at the night sky. Stars winked back at him as they rested on their bed of black silk. Hellboy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then bestowed his ex-girlfriend with the best professional smile he could muster.

"And you look amazing," he told her, unhappy with the level of enthusiasm that showed in his voice. "It's just not fair. You look even better than the last time I saw you. If that's possible." He faltered, not wanting to show too much emotion in his voice or in his body language. He pulled another cigarette loose from the pack and turned away under the pretense of cupping his hands around the lighter to keep the flame from being extinguished. In reality, the world seemed to be crushing down on him under the weight of her stare.

Eve Manning knew that she was making him uncomfortable, so she took a step back to give him more personal space. His smile came across more like a grimace and never reached his eyes. But after so many years, she was still drawn to him like a magnet to iron. She crossed her arms under her chest to keep from touching his arm. "Me? You're the one who, literally, looks exactly the same. Talk about not fair." Eve was glad that her voice sounded playful rather than chiding.

The truth was that Hellboy filled out his tux better than anyone she had ever seen. Custom fit to cover the wide expanse of his shoulders and hug the narrowness of his waist, the suit gave Hellboy a sophistication that he normally lacked. But it was not without its own charm, with a cutout for his tail, which was swishing in a staccato rhythm, and the right sleeve designed to accommodate his massively oversized right arm. Eve knew that every man looked better in a tuxedo, but Hellboy took that to whole new level. She wanted to tell him that he looked amazing. And that after several years, the sight of him caused her heart to skip a beat and the area between her legs to tighten. It was everything she could do not to sigh deeply in appreciation.

Hellboy snorted and looked out at the water. "Yeah, but I never looked good to begin with." Maybe if he ignored her, she would go away. Although would that be better than her staying? He felt torn over which was the lesser evil.

Eve sighed, not wanting to have the same conversation they used to have nearly every day when they dated… if one could call it that. Maybe if they had actually gone out on dates, rather than staying in under the sheets, years wouldn't have gone by without them speaking to one another. Or maybe if they had acknowledged their emotions back in the day, things would be even more uncomfortable than they already were.

_Or we'd still be together._

"I see you're wearing the dress."

His words broke through her train of thought and she blinked several times before what he said registered. She then looked down, a faint smile threatening to appear. The garment was a green floral silk jersey halter dress and had been the one gift he had given her during their relationship. It was for a charity benefit they were both going to – separately – with the intention of going home together. But instead of going home, they decided in the hotel ballroom that going upstairs was so much easier. Eve shivered at the memory, goosebumps trailing up her arms. "I was hoping you'd notice. I'm just surprised it still fit after all these years."

Hellboy wanted to let her know that it was about the only thing he could think about most of the night. Well, more like the idea of unzipping it off of her after going upstairs to a hotel room. Instead, he tried for nonchalant. "I'm not. As I said, you still look amazing after all these years. So… what's life thrown your way since I last saw you, Eve? Settle down and get that brick house with the white picket fence and a backyard full of kids I always said you deserved?"

A brow arched. His interest was minimal at best, so why pretend? But rather than question his motives, Eve thought it best to play along. "Well… I married." She hated that the tone of her words was so guarded, but she just didn't want to be blindsided by caustic comment.

Hellboy nodded his head. "I heard that." He took a long drag of his cigarette, feigning indifference. He wasn't about to admit that he had been trying to keep track of her over the years. Working for the government had its perks.

"And subsequently divorced."

His brows shot up to his hairline. That was news to him. Hellboy hadn't seen a man anywhere near Eve all evening, but that didn't always tell the whole story. He tried not to cough as he choked on his drag. "That I did not hear. I'm sorry about that. But he must have been an idiot to let someone like you go."

A corner of her mouth quirked up in an attempt at a smile. Eve then shrugged her shoulders and turned away, walking towards the rock wall and watching the moonlight dance on the waves of the pond the wind caused to ripple. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, then rested her elbows on the stones, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's for the best. He was… he was a rebound after you. It wasn't fair to either him or me. He's happier now. He remarried and now we can be friends – which we weren't before he and I married."

"Still, an idiot."

Eve wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he turned around to face the water, taking up the same stance she did, or not. _But he did come out into the fresh air to get some privacy, something I'm currently violating. And that's not the only thing I want to violate right now._

"Hey… I heard about your dad. And I… just wanted to say I'm sorry. I would have been there, but when I found out I was stuck on assignment in Jordan. Tom was pretty broken up when he told me and if I wasn't in the middle of beating the crap outta some sand monsters, I hope you know I woulda been there. I always intended on sending you a card…" Hellboy finished lamely.

Eve nodded her head, a tight smile tugging at her lips. Her father had passed away five years ago and the entire time she planned the funeral, up until the interment, she had been afraid that Hellboy would appear. Now, she almost felt guilty for such thoughts. "Thanks. And it's all good. Probably for the best anyway. At least you were there when Tom got home. That's what is most important."

Silence washed over them and both looked everywhere but at each other. Finally deciding that enough was enough, Eve decided to go back into the party. Pushing off the wall, she retreated several steps back towards the door. Coming out to see him had been a bad idea. She should have let him seek her out. "Thank you. And thank you for saying my ex is an idiot. I think… I think that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me. Now, I know you came out here looking for an escape from the crowd, so I'm going to head back in and give you some privacy. I just wanted to say hello and let you know that I appreciate the kind words you said about Uncle Tom. That was a beautiful toast."

Ah, the elephant in the room. Eve's uncle, Tom Manning, just exchanged wedding vows with his second wife. After years of living like a monk after a bitter divorce, Manning finally allowed himself to be set up on a blind date that, three years later, culminated in the wedding that occurred earlier in the day. Where Helloy stood up for him. And Manning, the director of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, the agency Hellboy was employed with, was Hellboy's boss. The very man who caused Hellboy and Eve's paths to cross was the same reason they stopped seeing one another. Well, one of several.

Hellboy was wanting something stronger than nicotine at that moment, wishing he had brought a drink, or two, out with him. But if she made the effort of seeking him out, Hellboy could make the effort to make amends with Eve.

"Evie…" Fuck, this was even worse than he had imagined.

She paused in her retreat, her hand on the doorknob, and waited for Hellboy to finish the train of thought.

"I… Let's go for a walk. You know, get away from prying eyes and whatnot. Right here though, where anyone could walk out, is awkward. I… I wouldn't mind catching up with you. It's been nigh on... forever. That is, only if you have a minute or two to spare."

He was nervous around her! The realization made Eve feel a sense of relief, but also added an element to the dynamic that made her even more uncomfortable. After all this time, there should be nothing between them, but it seemed that a current of electricity crackled between them still. It wasn't as if he didn't want to talk to her – it was the fact that he did, but didn't know what to say that caused her stomach to clench.

Her hearting beating so fast that she thought it was going to burst out chest, Eve nodded her head slightly and shyly made her way over to his side. "My time is your time. No one will miss me for a few minutes. Lead the way." _He hasn't mentioned anything about a girlfriend, but don't get your hopes up. Just because you're going to slip away into the darkness, doesn't mean you get to make out in the bushes._

Eve slipped her shoes from her feet, grateful for the ability to take off the completely painful but oh-so-cute heels she had been wearing for far too long and allowed Hellboy to lead them down the hill towards the pond. Following the curve of the water was a cement path that lead to a small gazebo that floated above the pond on stilts. Silently, it was agreed that the wooden structure was their destination.

Once they climbed the steps to the gazebo, Hellboy removed his tuxedo jacket and set it on Eve's shoulders in an attempt to fight off the evening chill, although it was also a barricade so that he did not have to see the long expanse of her bare back. He then unbuttoned his vest and loosened his tie before taking a seat on the bench that faced the water, sitting close enough to the end that Eve could choose how close – or far away – she wanted to sit herself. He was pleasantly surprised when Eve opted to sit close enough that their arms brushed against one another.

"Thank you for the jacket. I didn't realize that it was starting to turn a little chilly." She emphasized her point by slipping her shoes back on.

Hellboy ducked his head and smiled. Damn, if this wasn't awkward. But at least his jacket would smell like Eve later, if nothing else. "You know me. Always too warm, even when it's freezing outside, and always hating to wear these monkey suits."

Ah, now they were getting into idle chitchat of people who were grasping at topics. And Eve suddenly saw a fork in the road and decided to take the path she shouldn't. "I remember. And if you might recall, I greatly appreciated the view whenever you wore a tuxedo. Can't say much has changed."

Well, the gantlet had been dropped. Eve made reference to their electric past, albeit indirectly, but some of the tension that crackled in the air around them seemed to intensify. "And I always told you, flattery was so unnecessary since I was a sure thing." Realizing what he just implied, Hellboy quickly added, "But I never got why you stuck around so long. Not that I minded, but there were so many others for you to use as your playground."

_Playground? Was he being an ass on purpose?_ "Not again, okay?" The annoyance in Eve's voice echoed in the night air. She underwrote her vexation by pinning her companion with a pointed glare. "Hellboy, every single time we were together – every time – you would rag on me about how I could find someone better. But I have no idea why you never got it through your thick skull that I wanted to be with you. I'll tell ya, you made it very difficult to have a carefree, no strings attached kind of fling when all you did was obsess over it." She shook her head in frustration.

Hellboy hung his head, sufficiently chastised. She was right. He did take away from their experiences by fixating over things he could not change instead of appreciating the opportunity Eve afforded him. "I really did fuck up the friends with benefits thing, didn't I?

Regretting how thick she had laid it on, Eve smiled ruefully. "Well, I wouldn't say you messed it up… In fact, I recall rather enjoying the time we spent together. Loudly, if I remember correctly. I suppose I just don't want you to not enjoy yourself – to your fullest potential – the next time such an opportunity… arises." Eve finished with a wink, even though the idea of Hellboy with another woman made her stomach knot.

Oh, opportunity was arising, alright. But probably not in the way Eve was talking about. Or maybe it was in exactly the way she was implying. Hellboy could actually feel a blush rising on his cheeks, so he just smiled and shook his head, unable to maintain eye contact. He opted to move to what he hoped was a safer topic. "So, how long has it been? I swear, you still look like a college kid to me."

Folding a leg under her, Eve thought a moment. "Gads, twelve… no thirteen years? I was three, maybe four years out of college when we finally…" Eve didn't have it in her heart to finish the train of thought. Besides, did they really break up if they never went out on dates?

Hellboy nodded his head, as if understanding the unspoken words. "It seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it? But remember when we first met?"

"Like it was yesterday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Obligatory disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mister Mignola own all, save for my own original characters.

* * *

Eve came into Hellboy's life as a 20-year-old college intern who was studying Public Policy and was promised by her uncle that she would get a first rate look at the workings of a government agency. Instead, Eve was given the not-so-glamorous job of acting as driver for whoever needed to be chauffeured at that moment. And although she usually took the job in stride, and even with a healthy sense of humor, they day her path crossed Hellboy's both of them were short on patience. 

Eve had been interning for a few weeks and had yet to meet the marquee agent of the Bureau, as he had gone from assignment to assignment overseas without coming home for weeks on end. When he was finally able to return to the BPRD, Eve was picked to escort Hellboy home. But due to delays caused by the weather – and political conditions in the different countries where he changed planes – Eve had been waiting for hours at the private airport. And each passing minute was only compounding her frustration. She had midterms coming up and had hoped to be studying for them… instead of fuming in the waiting area, not at all sure of what caused the holdup. After reading every single magazine in the small lobby, Eve began to pace back and forth, just itching to get on with her day. "Where the hell is that little… assclown?" she murmured to herself.

"I'm not sure if I'm more amused by the fact that you said I was 'little' or that you called me an 'assclown.' Sorry I'm late. Got held up beating the shit out of some creature that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. I'm Hellboy, by the way. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his massive right hand, waiting for her to take in greeting.

Eve spun around so fast that Hellboy would have sworn she was going to fall down. Instead, she came face to face with tall, cool drink of a red man wearing a pair of very tight leather pants and a snug t-shirt. The airport lobby fell away. "Holy frijoles! You scared the bah-jeezus outta me. Give a girl a heart attack and all. And… you're hurt…" Eve faltered, then looked confused. Why was he not seeking medical attention instead of standing in the hallway, grinning at her like some sort of idiot? He was bleeding from multiple areas and seemingly all over the floor. Did he get knocked upside his head, too? "My God, you're hurt pretty bad."

He shrugged his shoulders, mountains rising to meet the sun and then tumbling into the sea. "It's nothing. Been hurt worse before. I heal quick. Let's go. I'm beat."

"But… you're bleeding." Knowing that she was speaking stupidly, Eve didn't care. Her eyes were wide with the incredulity of the situation. Had he bled all over the plane, too?

Starting to make his way over to the baggage trolley that just rolled through the door, Hellboy suddenly noticed that she was still rooted in place. Turning to look at his chauffer, he tried to appease her worrying. "As I said, I've been hurt worse before. No need to worry about me. I just wanna go home and crash."

"Well, it looks like somebody needs to worry about you! Now c'mon…"

Hellboy allowed himself to be led into the men's room, not at all sure how he felt about having someone he barely knew taking care of him, but realized that it had been quite sometime since someone had doted over him when he was injured. As he sat in the lounge area of the restroom, watching Eve dab at his cuts with wet paper towels, he thought it was kind of nice to have someone else do the worrying for awhile. In fact, Hellboy he couldn't remember the last time someone was so diligent about his battle wounds.

Once Eve had finished her doctoring, she felt a lot worse for wear while it appeared the red-skinned agent gained an extra spring in his step. She followed behind him at a much slower pace, not all sure if patching up Hellboy was something she ever wanted to do again. Not one to normally be squeamish, Eve felt a heavy weight press down on her heart when she realized how much evil there was in the world to inflict that kind of damage to someone. But in the short amount of time that passed since the two met, Eve had to admit that Hellboy's skin had done a remarkable job of repairing itself.

"C'mon slowpoke!"

The words interrupted the fog of confusion dancing in her mind and Eve responded automatically. "Better a slow poke than a fast one–." The words were no sooner past her lips when she regretted uttering them and clamped her hands over mouth. "Oh… wait… filter not on. Shit! Sorry. You don't know me well enough for me to say such things. I apologize _**profusely**_." She stopped in her tracks, wanting the world to swallow her up whole. "Aw geez, what I wouldn't give to rewind this whole conversation. Look, I am _**so**_ sorry…"

Hellboy smirked in bemusement at the young woman's discomfort. Over the years, he had made many first impressions, some good and some bad, and was impressed by people, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst, but it been a very long time since had he met anyone like the girl – woman – standing before him. Granted, she hadn't done anything all that extraordinary – cleaning up his cuts and speaking out of turn – but the tenacity and passion in which she seemed to navigate her life struck him as refreshing. But it was the way she treated him that endeared her to Hellboy – it had been a long time since anyone had totally ignored the fact that he looked nothing like the humans whose lives he continually saved.

Especially a woman.

_I must be tired...the only thing I can think about is that she's a hot piece of slash. And that's not a very workplace friendly kind of thought. And so not fair to her. She's just a kid. So keep it under control there, old man. _

"It's all good. So don't sweat it."

The way he drug word 'all' into multiple syllables made Eve blush. Not wanting to talk about her verbal faux pas, Eve quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. Pressing a button, then another, she looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip until a nervous laugh barked past her lips. "Hey, Tom. We're on our way. ETA, twenty minutes or less. He'll be ready for debriefing and then he'll need to get some rest. See ya soon."

Snapping the phone shut, she saw that Hellboy had shouldered his duffle bag and was waiting for her to lead the way. As she made her way over to Hellboy, a seductive smile curved Eve's lips. She couldn't help herself; she thought the red agent was intriguing and adorable. "Ready?"

"And then some."

A brow rose in amusement and a twinkle entered her eyes. He seemed to have taken her comment in stride – thank goodness. "Well good. Follow me. Your chariot awaits."

Hellboy fell in step beside Eve as they crossed the lobby towards the exit. His partners, Abe and Liz, had beaten him back home by almost a week through the sheer luck of taking a separate taxi cab two… no, three cities ago. So Hellboy was the last in his department to meet the new intern, although he had been warned she would be the one picking him up rather than one of the normal suits. Just seemed that no one deemed it necessary to tell him that she was absolutely charming. But it struck Hellboy that she seemed to know more about the inner workings of the organization than previous interns did in the same amount of time. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and asked, his words hushed, almost as if he was unsure he wanted an answer, "You have Manning on speed dial?"

"Don't you?" She blinked at him several times before letting a smile threaten to split her face in two. "I never introduced myself. I'm Eve. Eve Manning." She stuck out her hand…

…Which Hellboy enveloped in his own, completely aware of her lack of deference to his right hand. A frown wrinkled his brow. "You're… Tom's daughter?" Since when did Tom reproduce? And who knew he made such beautiful offspring?

"No. Niece. Now c'mon. The sooner we get you back to the BPRD, the sooner you can get to bed." Eve walked through the automatic doors and headed out to the SUV that was double-parked in front of the entrance. Hellboy was hot on her heels, a slightly confused look washing over his features.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Hellboy carefully eyed the woman sitting next to him, thankful that Eve was lost in her own thoughts, unaware of the weight of his gaze bearing down on her. Both were caught up remembering carefree days from years long gone. He clasped his hands before him, his elbows resting on his knees, and realized that it was up to him to say something.

"So… your marriage was a rebound, huh?"

His words were soft and teasing, like a light caress on her skin. A corner of Eve's mouth quirked up in a smile. Her green eyes locked with his golden ones, trying to see if he was messing with her. But it would seem that he was truly interested. Her smile deepened. "Oh, look at you… Trying to look oh-so-innocent, but desperately wanting to know the answer. But, honestly, yes. After you, I was… lost. Then I… I was blindsided by this man who seemed to have everything – money, looks, smarts, charm. I… got caught up in things. But then he didn't want children and I did. We couldn't budge on it. So we called it quits. Then he got his next girlfriend pregnant and is now the father of three children and I… well… someday.

"So. Been on my own for a few years. Retired from public policy, but you know that. Wrote a book, which you may or may not know about. Working on another. Settled down just outside of Chicago, near where my dad grew up, in a cute little Craftsman-style home. Just broke up with someone. And now, it would seem, you know everything." Eve paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Gads, I sound pathetic, don't I? And I'm botching this whole thing up. I'm sorry. I… I should go."

Hellboy touched her arm gently, almost reverently, effectively stilling Eve from rising off the bench. "No – please stay. There's nothing to botch up. Honestly, this is what I wanted – us to talk. You haven't botched anything up. At least, no more than I am."

Eve smiled ruefully, wishing she had a glass of wine to keep her hands occupied. Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to keep her hands still. She knew that she was going to regret the next words out of her mouth, but said them anyway. "Then how wrong would it be for me to say that I've missed you?"

Feeling his heart tighten, Hellboy tempted fate and slid just a fraction closer to Eve, hoping she wouldn't retreat when his thigh bumped hers. Thankfully, her leg didn't even waiver. "Nothing wrong with it. Being single sucks. And, truth be known, I've missed you on more than one occasion while drifting off to sleep." His voice became hushed and raspy, the hint of illicit promises sending shivers dancing up and down Eve's spine.

Smirking at him wryly, Eve had to tell herself not to get caught up in the past. They were two different people now and while it could certainly be fun to slip back into the roles they once played, it would not be fair to either one of them once they did so. Instead, she opted to play it light and went for mock-indignation. "Well, that's not what I was talking bout, although there's that, too. _**I**_ was talking about us being friends."

All wide-eyed innocence, Hellboy spread his hands in disbelief. "So was I!"

"Bullshit." The harsh word was softened by the gentle smile curving her lips. She just wished for a beer to wash down the statement.

Unable to argue, Hellboy shrugged his shoulders and grinned. He then surprised Eve by slipping his hand into the pocket of the jacket she wore, fishing out his cigarettes. The sensation of his hand against her hip, separated by the thin lining of material, caused her to bite her lip to keep from mewing. It was only after she heard the click of his Zippo that Eve realized that his hand was gone from the pocket.

Deciding that it was now or never to truly cross the line, Eve took a deep breath and pivoted her body so that her knee was firmly touching his, wondering if he found the contact as electric as she did. "So how long has it been for you?"

The question momentarily blindsided Hellboy. Well if she wasn't playing dirty! She could bring up very personal questions, but as soon as he tried, Eve shut him down. Taking a drag from the cigarette, Hellboy refused to look her in the eyes, instead watching the water sparkle. "Are we talking about being single?"

"No."

Hellboy dared to cast her a glance… and was unable to look away. He couldn't stop staring at her lips – in the low light, they still seemed to shimmer and entice. He swallowed and replied, "That's awfully personal for someone who wants to keep the conversation on a friendship type of level."

_Maybe I don't want to keep it on the friendship level, but am terrified you'll reject me. _She wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, making the skin shine even more brightly. Her lips then curved into a smile. "I talk about stuff like that with my girlfriends all the time." Even to Eve, her words were husky and quiet.

His jaw went slack for a moment before Hellboy narrowed his eyes and snorted in amusement. "And did you ever sleep with any of them? Wait… I'm not sure if I want to know the answer. Well, maybe I do." He winked to take the bite out of the words and yet felt a pang remembrance of times gone by. The conversation was quickly spiraling out of his control. Out of both of their control.

Eve threw her head back and laughed, the sound echoing across the water, sending dozing geese into flight. "Touché."

Instead of answering, for fear of judgment over his lack of mattress action, he parried, "Why do you ask?" There. He put the topic back in her lap without answering. Plus, he desperately wanted to know the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Eve hesitated, as if considering her words. She wanted to spill forth the longing that was building in her heart and the heat building between her legs. Instead, she tried to pull away from the chemistry with some humor. "It just seems that you get a little testy when you don't get any fuzz."

Running his tongue along the inside of his lower lip, Hellboy fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he shook his head and played with the flintwheel on his Zippo. "You know, if I said anything like that, you'd belt me." As irritated as he was with her assessment, Helboy couldn't fault Eve on her analysis.

"You bet your sweet little ass I would."

His smile was blinding in the darkness. A chuckle rumbled out of his chest and wrapped around Eve, more comforting than the jacket draped across her shoulders. "Sweet little ass..." Hellboy whispered, amusement lacing the words. He paused and then asked, "So, was that an offer?" His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Eve smirked and looked at Hellboy out of the corner of her eye, then shook her head and laughed. Oh God, _**was**_ she propositioning him? The idea made Eve cross her legs to fight – or encourage – the tingling that was beginning to coil between her legs. "Let's see how the rest of the conversation goes."

"You women and all your talking…" Hellboy was trying to keep from dragging Eve onto his lap and show her, in no uncertain terms, just how much he missed her and how much her presence was affecting him. Instead, Hellboy opted to slouch down, his hands arcing up and lacing together behind his head, then crossed his left leg over the other, his cloven hoof bouncing in time with the switching of his tail.

Eve's voice broke through his reverie. "So whatever happened to us?" The words were spoken in hushed, almost reverent, tones.

"I broke the rules, remember? Neither one of us was supposed to fall in love and… I did." Hellboy shrugged, deciding that there was no use fighting his obvious interest in Eve. His hands left their resting place behind his head and one hand settled on her arm, a safe – yet sensual – warmth that burned through the fabric of his jacket.

Eve nodded her head, unable to bear the weight of his gaze any longer and suddenly finding the pavement beneath the bench fascinating. Her response was barely a whisper. "You know how I said that I didn't love you?"

"I remember." _Boy, do I remember._

"I lied."

Hellboy ducked his head and fought the urge to sigh, but did pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to push back a headache that was threatening to appear. Of course she lied. He should have known that he meant something to her. He should have fought to save the… relationship, for lack of a better word. Instead, Hellboy watched Eve walk out of his life as soon as he uttered those three little words.

_So many wasted years. If only…_

He should just stand up and walk back up to the party, although standing up would be nigh on impossible without inflicting a sheer amount of pain to his nether regions. In fact, sitting as he was, in a slouch, made his apparent interest in Eve a little less constricting.

Eve knew she was busted when he caught her looking at his mouth out of the corner of her eye, as Hellboy's knowing smile confirmed her guilt. There was no use prolonging the inevitable. She pivoted, her knees brushing his, her back to the hotel ballroom. Her thumbs hooked up under her skirt, careful not to give him a peep show, and then shimmied her panties down the length of her legs. Eve then opened her purse and pulled out a permanent marker, scrawling a number across the crotch of the undergarment. "This is my room number. I am leaving in a few moments. If you want, I'll be up for a little bit and wouldn't mind the company."

Hellboy took the piece of fabric reverently and looked at it for several long seconds, completely dumbfounded. _Did she just… She just took off her panties. Where anyone from the party – if they looked hard enough – could see?_ Then a look of understanding washed over his features. _She isn't wearing any panties!_ "You mean go back to your room for a little slap and tickle?" The grin on his face was blinding.

Eve looked horrified. "Give me back my panties!" While she did indeed want to back to her hotel room for some heated sex, there was no way that his… vulgarity would be allowed to pass without repercussions. Not caring how she got her underwear back, she stood and reached across Hellboy's body, half-way praying that he apologized and would not have to conjure up ramifications to Hellboy's… indelicate phrasing.

"What?" The look of amazement changed to utter confusion, then understanding set in. "No!" He then turned his body so that his newly awarded prize was as far away from the bestower as possible. The farther out he held the garment, the farther Eve had to scramble onto his lap.

That was close enough. While not an apology, Eve didn't want to move one step forward, only to retreat two steps back. "Then keep the crass comments to a minimum and you might get to spend the night. Otherwise, you sleep alone. Understand?" Her scowl then morphed into a dazzling smile and Eve plopped down on his lap, pleasantly surprised to feel a physical presence of his excitement greeting her when she settled herself onto his legs.

His arm instinctively went around her waist, his other hand tilting her chin so that his gaze locked with her hers. "I'm sorta out of practice with this. And you know me, part of my charm is my lack of tact and being rough around the edges. But since it's been a while between us, I'm sorry for being indelicate."

His breath ghosted across her lips, his mouth hovering above hers. It would be so easy to close the distance between them, but Eve was waiting for Hellboy to surge forward and complete the kiss they were both thinking about. Swallowing hard, she wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "It's alright. I'm out of practice, too."

He caressed her cheek and laughed, incredulous but quiet. "C'mon. You were never backwards about being forward."

Eve laid her head on his shoulder, grateful for the intimacy as well as the ability to hide her face for she knew her cheeks were as red as Hellboy's skin. "You know, I've always wanted to tell you this – and I so doubt that this is the right time or right place – but if this BPRD this doesn't work out, you can always fall back on being a porn star. Not to give you a swelled head, although that's part of the reason I'm suggesting it for you, but I have to admit that you ruined me on other men. And believe me, a few others have tread where you blazed before, but they were but boys attempting to perform man's work."

Not knowing what else to say, Hellboy murmured, "Size queen." There were few times he was grateful that he had red skin, but Hellboy was glad Eve could not see the flush she brought to his cheeks.

"Damn straight."

Both of them stared at each other for several long moments, eyes in constant motion, smiles curving their lips. Neither one of them was willing to close the gap between them and kiss the other, but it was obvious that both were thinking the same thing. "So… now what?" Hellboy asked.

Eve smiled impishly, her hand coming up and smoothing back a non-existent stray lock of hair. "What do you want to happen?"

"Honestly?"

Eve nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I want you to go back up to the reception, say your goodbye's and meet me in your hotel room where I will join you after waiting ten or so minutes before I make my retreat. Then, once I meet up with you, I plan on reacquainting myself with all of your charms. Unless you have a better plan."

Her voice was breathy as Eve replied, "That sounds like a pretty good plan. Just one thing…"

"What's that?"

"Before I high-tail it back to my room, you need to kiss me."

Hellboy chuckled, nervous and yet feeling completely in control. Always one to comply with a lady's wishes, he closed the gap between their lips, keeping the kiss gentle and hesitant. His fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head to find a better angle. His tongue danced along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing him to delve into her mouth.

Eve wrapped her arms around his neck as the world spun away. The honesty, the need in his kiss, totally undid her. Eve reveled in the feeling, wanting nothing other than to be exactly where she was – in his arms. Hellboy tasted of cigarettes, champagne and sin. It was oh so new and ever so familiar.

A lifetime passed and Hellboy broke the kiss, pulling back slightly and looking into Eve's eyes. Her pupils were dilated with need, bleeding her eyes to black. His own golden eyes were languid with desire. Eve felt she was drowning in them, so she reached out and ran gentle fingers over his cheekbone, then traced his lips before Hellboy reached out and stilled Eve's hand.

Curiosity marred her brow before he barked, "Go. Before I pull you down onto the gazebo floor. I'll be at your room soon."

Eve swallowed hard, realizing that they were both moments away from re-consummating their relationship, then nodded her head. Silently, she slid the jacket from her shoulders and slipped off his lap. Walking towards the steps leading off the gazebo, Eve trailed her fingers along the length of his arm up to his shoulder. Breaking contact, she smiled ruefully, then fled up the path.

Hellboy stood, stretching his arms over his head, his knuckles brushing the gazebo ceiling. He then slung the jacket over his shoulder and slowly made his way up the path. Maybe weddings weren't so bad after all.

Allowing himself another smoke to buy himself some time, Hellboy paused on the patio, saying hello to the few people who spilled out from the party to mingle in the cool evening air. He was especially amused when a young couple shot him daggers as they skipped past him to take advantage of the now-empty gazebo at the water's edge. Crushing out the cig under his hoof, Hellboy made his way back inside.

"Where you off to Red? I was looking all over for you. You missed the garter toss."

Hellboy spun around in surprise and found himself smiling at his best friend, Abe. The merman had a perplexed look washing over his features as he cocked his head, waiting for an answer. The large red man shrugged his shoulders. "S'okay. I got caught up talking to Eve. Reliving old times and all that. And now I'm tired, so I'm off to bed."

"Bed… right." Abe knew better than to argue with his friend, but figured that Hellboy wasn't going straight to sleep. Not after Eve gave the same excuse not ten minutes before on the heels of the long conversation Hellboy just had with her.

And Abe's suspicions were confirmed when Hellboy shrugged sheepishly. "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Enjoy the rest of the party."

Pushing past Abe, Hellboy beat a hasty retreat towards the hotel lobby. However, his escape was hindered by Tom Manning stepping into his path. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Hellboy stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Patting his boss on the back, Hellboy said, "Congratulations once again, Tom."

"Don't fuck it up this time."

Stunned by the words, it took a moment for the meaning to sink in. Then Hellboy smiled, knowing full well he was busted. "Crap. You knew?"

Manning shook his head slowly. Why was it he was surrounded by brilliant minds and alien bodies, but his agents were still as human as the next person? "I bet you two thought you were so clever. As hard as you both tried, everyone knew. But before you think I'm going to bust your chops, I want you to know it was none of my business. You two waited until she was done interning, so it wasn't on my watch. And I decided just to stay above the fray and watch the show from the mezzanine. Just don't hurt her, okay?" He emphasized his last words with a pointed glare.

A brow arched. Hellboy wanted to say that it was Eve who broke his heart, not the other way around. Instead, he muttered, "I think it's Eve who needs the lecture, not me."

The glare melted into bemusement. "Oh, I gave it to her not five minutes before. She just blushed and ducked her head. Now go, I know she's waiting on you." Tom gave him a gentle push towards the lobby doors.

Not needing to be told twice, Hellboy hit the ballroom door at a dead run.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for indulging me this. This was a little plot bunny that grew a little larger than intended. Supposed to be a one-shot and yet I kept writing. And I figured after _**Betwixt**_, poor Hellboy needed some fluff. Thanks for stopping by and taking a peek! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Obligatory disclaimer: **Dark Horse and Mister Mignola own all, save for my own original characters.

* * *

**A/N**: I thought the Muse had vanished, but it turns out that she was just playing hard-to-get. Not sure how fast I'll get to my others, but I have a fair chunk of updates started. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hellboy paused a moment, gathering his thoughts as he stood before Eve's hotel room door. Was he really ready to risk his heart again?

_It's just sex, old man. Don't be making it more than what it is._

_...but it was always just supposed to be about sex. And look where you ended up. _

However, Eve had admitted to having feelings, too. They were finally on the same page. Finally! And out in the gazebo, the way she felt in his arms, all soft and warm... the way her lips felt against his, pleading and hungry. If nothing else happened but a revisit of the good times they had back in the day, it would be more than worthwhile to see what it would be like to feel her underneath him again.

_And on top. And..._

_Fuck. You need to reel it in, old man. You loved... LOVE... her. Don't be crass... _

_Even if it will be amazing. _

Besides, if he walked away, deciding that it would be too much to revisit those past emotions, it would be a waste of the hard-on he was sporting that threatened to split his pants in two.

Taking a breath that went as deep as his hooves, Hellboy knocked softly, then tugged at the bow tie choking his neck, daring not to exhale.

The held breath came out in a big whoosh when the door opened. Eve was before him, her feet bare, her hair loose and her dress hugging every curve like it was a second skin.

His pants became even more tight, to the point of nearly bursting.

The dress.

The moment Hellboy laid eyes on the green floral silk jersey halter dress, all those many years ago, he knew Eve would look more than just amazing in it... without even knowing the size or length. He had never bought a woman clothing, not that there had been many women, but the moment he saw that dress in a shop window while walking the streets of Athens, killing time until a teleconference call for another assignment, Hellboy knew he had to buy it, whatever the price might be.

Because there was no other woman in the world it deserved to be peeled off of.

When Eve originally wore the dress, it had also been in a hotel ballroom where they conspired to go back to a room... oh so similar to the turn of events that were playing out.

It was also when Hellboy knew he was in love with Eve.

Of course, they hadn't kept their hands off each other the whole way back to the room, nearly consummating their desires in the hotel elevator. It was only Eve's adamant concern about surveillance cameras catching their deed that allowed them to make it to the room mostly dressed. However, as Eve was unlocking the door, Hellboy was unbuckling his pants. And once the door opened, Hellboy coaxed Eve to the floor, unable to wait until they made it to the bed. Which they eventually did. And the shower. And the balcony...

Her lips curved into a smile as Eve stepped back and silently allowed Hellboy entry to her room. His fingers itched to touch her skin, to pull her body against his, to drag her down to the floor once again. But instead, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and slipped past Eve into the room proper.

He caught his reflection in a mirror and grimaced at his image. His bright red skin was bad enough on its own, but it would stand out in stark contrast against Eve's pale skin. The filed down horns, freshly ground before the ceremony that morning, fooled no one – it was now more habit than anything else. He balled his right hand into a fist, knowing that it probably weighed more than Eve did.

_But if Eve doesn't mind who I am, then who am I to argue? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll always argue... _

Bathed in the fading amber of sunset, Eve's hotel room set-up was not all that different than his own room, save for the fact that hers did not have an adjoining wall with another guest room. In fact, it had taken Hellboy a bit of searching to find the room number. He had clutched Eve's panties, with her room number hastily scrawled across the crotch, making sure he read it correctly, walking the hallway more than once.

Eve had a corner room, with its entrance slightly recessed from the hallway and separated from the other guests by not only an ice machine room and vending room, but also by a utility closet. And due to the design of the hotel, the upper floors did not have rooms across the hallway, but a bank of windows overlooking the city.

For a hotel room, it was very secluded.

But despite it's segregation, the room itself was posh. Painted a rich Wedgewood blue, with white trim and furniture, the fading light of the day spilled in from the open drapes, casting the room in a flattering – and ethereal – glow. A wrap-around balcony encompassed the outside walls. A small sitting area sat in front of one window bank. A small bar, fridge and sink was housed near another. And if the bathroom was anything like the one in his room, there was a shower that had more jets than he could count – and a steam option that he had originally planned on trying out once the reception was over.

_Maybe we can try it out together..._

"Can I... Can I take your jacket?"

Hellboy had taken up residence at the bar, his elbows resting on the bartop behind him, the physical evidence of his attraction to Eve on full display. Letting let his gaze roam across Eve's features, Hellboy drank in the emotions that danced across her features. There was hope, curiosity, apprehension, and an obvious physical appreciation for his form, the way her gaze equally raked across his person.

_Oh, you can take my jacket. And my belt. And my pants... _

She stood but a few feet away, but for all intents and purposes, Eve could have been in the next room – any distance between them was too much. Hellboy had hoped that the space would have been closed once he had crossed the threshold, but the formality of the question served as a reminder to Hellboy that the years had indeed slipped past.

Unable to help himself, he smirked as he shrugged off his jacket and lobbed it in the direction of the couch, a place he hoped that they would become very acquainted with very soon. It was a bravado that was forced, but Hellboy couldn't admit – even to himself – that he was terrified. Fighting monsters was an easy task compared to learning the delicate nuances of male/female interaction. So he pretended his confidence wasn't affected.

Then, throwing caution to the wind, Hellboy closed the distance between them and let his knuckles graze along her jaw. His heart swelled, and his pants shank two more sizes, as he watched Eve's lids flutter shut at the contact.

About to step against her and ignite the fire that was smoldering between them, Hellboy was surprised when Eve straightened her back and took a half step back, locking her gaze with his, almost as if she were actually daring him to hurt her.

_It was the other way around last time, Eve. Are you thinking that I'll turn the tables?_

His words were soft. "We were so carefree outside. And now..." Dare he actually snake his fingers through her hair, draw her close and pull kisses from her lips? The tension between them was nearly palpable, and there was no doubt to the outcome of the evening, but since there was even the smallest possibility of being rejected, Hellboy wanted to follow Eve's lead.

_Although, apparently she feels the same way._

Eve spilled forth an embarrassed laugh and touched her forehead uneasily, shaking her head in disbelief. "I feel as nervous as a school girl." _Now maybe some of the nervous tension between us could go back to the sexual tension that swirled between us out in the gazebo. _

Taking a step back, allowing some breathing room, Hellboy flashed a grin as he gestured towards his groin. "You're not the only one. In fact, I have been aroused for so long tonight that I hope I don't... you know... act like an inexperienced teenager."

Eve stared at the front of Hellboy's tuxedo pants, finally feeling comfortable enough to allow her interest to start to show again. _Do not gasp. Do not sigh. DO NOT DROOL!_

Biting her lip in thought, Eve wondered how they could recapture the lighthearted – and blatantly sexual – vibe that crackled between them earlier. "Well, would you like a drink? Think maybe that might help us?" _Or do you want you want to continue removing your tux, now that the jacket is over in the corner? I'm happy to help remove your vest... your shirt... Maybe continue stripping down to... nothing? That might help._

Hellboy had to shake his head against the images that were crowding into his brain over just how he'd like to consume a drink. _Body shot, anyone?_ But then he realized that a drink might be relaxing, if more for Eve than himself. Sometimes he cursed his very high alcohol tolerance designed by his body's metabolism. _I don't really want a beer, but it might take some of this edge off._ Hellboy shrugged. "Can't hurt. Got a beer?"

Feeling the weight of Hellboy's gaze along her bare back, Eve slipped behind the bar and opened the fridge, extracting two beers. After popping the caps, she then stepped forward and handed Hellboy a beer, clinking her bottle against his in a silent toast. Just as she was about down the contents, Hellboy stayed Eve's movement by gently touching her wrist. "To new beginnings," he murmured, then took a long pull from his bottle.

His hand on her wrist set her skin ablaze and caused her breath to hitch. _I am about to climb out of my skin with want. Need. Would it be so wrong to pull his shirt out of his pants and undo his belt?_

Hellboy wet his bottom lip, his tongue shockingly pink against his crimson skin, considering his next words. Eve was so enraptured in the movement that she almost missed what he said.

"Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I didn't plan for this to happen. I didn't even dare hope."

Knowing that he was afraid of getting hurt again, Eve knew it was up to her to get the ball rolling, so to speak. Setting her beer down on the bartop, she admitted, "I have to confess that I played out a reunion with you more times than I care to recount, but I figured you hated me. So I never suspected... this." Eve's hands gestured towards the room. "In fact, I did consider that you might not even show up. And I wouldn't have blamed you."

Now the air in the room was getting warmer! He decided to mentally undress Eve with his eyes, letting her only imagine what he was thinking, smiling slightly as she pinkened under his gaze. Hellboy then unbuttoned his vest, followed by untying his tie and unfastening his top shirt button. "And what did you imagine? Knowing you, it was something... decadent."

Banter, she liked banter. "You never entertained the fantasy?"

"Fantasy? Oh good Lord... Eve, if you ever knew the things I thought about doing to you..." Hellboy was dangerously close to scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. Instead, he wound his fingers in her hair, his thumb tracing designs along her jawline. His fingers tightened, drawing her closer when Eve's right index finger landed on his lips.

"Then do them. Tonight."

Hellboy growled, a sound Eve could not identify as pain, anger or appreciation. But whatever it meant, Hellboy's pupils dilated, bleeding his golden eyes to black – and in a move too swift for Eve to follow, he placed one hand under her bottom and the other around her shoulders, pulling her up off her feet and against him, crushing his lips against Eve's – while spinning them across the room, in the general direction of where he anticipated their first stop would be, one of oh so many that night...

...the bed.

All he wanted was to push himself into her, drown in her... in whatever possible manner, in as many ways possible. Hellboy had fire coursing through his veins... and Eve was the cool, refreshing waters that could extinguish the flames. Thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, Hellboy spilled all the heat he felt down Eve's throat, drawing a groan that originated somewhere down by her nether regions, which pushed its way back up into Hellboy, reigniting his fire and making him growl yet again in response.

Immediately, Eve responded with the same fervor as Hellboy, reveling in his gentle masculinity. She knew that his right hand, thicker than her waist and made of stone, currently wound in her hair, tilting her head back so he could gain further access to her mouth, could crush her skull. He was a giant contradiction – fierce, yet kind... and she found it sexy as, well, Hell.

But as Eve melted into liquid energy and parted her lips, allowing Hellboy to plunder the velvety recess, she responded in kind until it was difficult to tell who was ravishing whom. Her arms went around his back, her hands creeping up along his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair. The skirt of the dress was full enough that Eve, with her weight supported by Hellboy, wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heart was hammering in her chest, threatening to burst forth and fly around the room.

Their kisses, hot, demanding... escalated in their aggression as their arousal increased. Beyond rational thought, Hellboy explored Eve's mouth as though it belonged to him. It was as if all of their previous convergences had just been a prelude to that moment.

The ministrations of Eve's tongue woke parts of Hellboy that he didn't even know he had. Needing to get out of his pants and into Eve, Hellboy sat down, pulling Eve into a straddling position on his lap. With her knees on each side of his hips, he was able to gather her skirt up until her bottom, bare and warm, was cradled in his hands.

But Eve broke their kiss, a mischievous smile curving her lips, and placed her hand against Hellboy's chest as she slipped from his lap. She could see the confusion and curiosity in his eyes, although his mouth was still slack with desire.

_Just wait one moment. Just one, Big Red. Oh so big..._

Thrumming with tension, Eve reached behind and untied the top of her dress, letting it softly cascade forward and pool at her waist.

_Of course she's not wearing a bra._

"No undergarments." Hellboy knew his words came out hushed. Reverent.

Hellboy bit the inside of his lip to keep a whistle from forming. Helpless but to stare, he really hoped that Eve was not offended, as he considered her form to be a breathtaking work of art. She looked exactly the same as she did back in the day, but was oh so deliciously different.

This was going to actually happen.

Eve smiled tightly and arched a brow. She felt very vulnerable, but also completely in control. Her head was suddenly clear even as her heartbeat accelerated. Her skin itched to be touched, her fingers twitched to feel Hellboy's body.

Stepping into the V of his thighs, Eve let out a long, shuddering breath, causing her breasts to tremble beneath Hellboy's gaze. When his tail curled around her calf, pulling the rest of her dress off her form and to the floor, Eve first gasped in surprise, then giggled shyly.

"It would seem you are overdressed," she teased, leaning forward slightly to fish Hellboy's shirt out of his pants, but he stilled her movements by grasping her wrist with his right hand.

Eve swallowed hard and first looked down at the crimson stone hand – so different, but so familiar – then captured Hellboy's gaze with her own, letting her curiosity show.

Hellboy pressed his lips together, then wet them, as he tried to string enough words into some semblance of a sentence. "Give me this. Give me just a moment. Your breasts are works of art. **You** are a work of art. I... Please?"

Smiling tenderly, Eve did her best to mask the shyness which was threatening to surface. She was suddenly very aware of her... circumstances. Hellboy was still very much dressed. And Eve was very much nude. She had no problem being naked – she just didn't want to be the only one. "You are too kind." But Eve then grasped Hellboy's right hand, so much larger than her own, then ran her thumb across the rough but sensitive palm before placingit over her left breast.

His lids fluttering for a moment, Hellboy basked in the sensation. But as Eve crawled back onto his lap and resumed unbuttoning his shirt, he chuckled quietly. "I'm selfish. _**Not**_ kind. I remember. I oh so remember how amazing it was. How amazing you were."

Pressing her breasts against Hellboy's chest as she slid his shirt off his massive shoulders and down his arms, her tongue dancing along the runic designs that dimpled his skin, Eve reveled in the sensation of her hands running over his well-muscled body. She knew he hated the red skin. The tail. The hooves. The horns. The hand.

And she loved him in spite of it all. All the more for it. She had loved him enough for the two of them.

And it was enough.

But when he said those three words to her, mirroring her feelings all those years ago, Eve left. The rawness, the intensity, the emotion with what he told her matched the level of her affection. Her own feelings – the magnitude – kept her awake at night, deep in thought. But when it was reciprocated, Eve didn't know what to do, how to react.

However, what she felt all that long ago was still there. Maybe even more so. And it no longer frightened her.

So much history. So many times. So long ago.

"It might not be the same," Eve whispered, her mouth on his neck. She had to stop thinking about the past and get back into the present, but needed to be realistic. The magic would be there, but would it be different? Would it have evolved?

Hellboy slipped Eve off his lap and onto the bed, despite every fiber of his being screaming in anger as he did so, and then rolled onto his hip so that she was pinned beneath him. His voice was low and husky, causing Eve to involuntarily shudder, "You're right. I'm actually looking forward to that. But when was it ever the same? Every dance is always different – even back then. That was what made it so hot, so fucking hot... and I think figuring out the steps today – with you – will be simply nothing short of amazing." He then began to work at divesting himself of his pants.

Hellboy paused.

"You won't be getting _**any**_ sleep tonight."

Eve laughed, the sound ringing in Hellboy's ears as melodic and joyful as a songbird on a warm Spring morning. "Neither will you."

"Good," Hellboy growled in her ear.

He then began to rediscover which buttons Eve liked to have pushed and they both found new ones, delighting Hellboy to the point that his continuous actions were an almost torturous pleasure. To both of them. Once the moment was consummated, Hellboy knew he wouldn't last long, so he wanted to give Eve as much enjoyment as he possibly could.

And enjoy herself, Eve did.

"Why the fuck did I ever walk away from this?" Eve moaned, her body arching into Hellboy's ministrations.

Hellboy stopped, then grabbed Eve's shoulders and pinned them to the bed. His gaze bore into hers as he processed her words and formulated a response.

"I want to hear you say it," he whispered, his tone harsh, anguished.

Eve blinked several moments. _What just happened?_ And then the words that slipped past her lips registered. _Dammit. Oh dammit!_ But what what was he talking about? What was she supposed to say? "Say what?"

"Say it." His words slid across her skin like cool silk. But there was an angry fire in his eyes that made Eve flinch.

Still floundering for what it was that Hellboy wanted her to say, Eve asked, "That I loved... that I love you?" _Why are we not having this conversation in the morning, when we can discuss the potential __for a happily ever after? If he can ever forgive me. Which it doesn't look like he can. Which I can so understand..._

Hellboy released Eve and rolled over on his back, rolling out of Eve's arms, rubbing his left hand his across his forehead. His fingers accidentally brushed the hated horn stubs, causing his shoulders to jerk in irritation. The words, the longed for words that he never heard when he desperately hoped to, were sobering. His heart tightened, but his head spun. He needed a moment to breathe. "Eve, don't..."

Refusing to lose the moment, refusing to be put aside while Hellboy wrestled with his demons, both hypothetical and literal, Eve climbed on Hellboy's lap and straddled her bedmate. Holding his chin in her hand, Eve forced Hellboy to look at her. "But... I do. I did then and I never stopped." She then bent forward and peppered his chest with kisses, her hair falling forward in a blonde curtain.

With a groan, Hellboy drug Eve up and captured her lips with hers and in one swift motion, rolled them over and emphatically ended the foreplay.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Mid-morning sun spilled into the room, darting around open drapes, its fingers of light creeping across the carpet and up the bed, not-so-gently tugging Eve out of slumber. Its blinding presence refused to be ignored, pressing firmly against Eve's eyelids. An eye slowly opened, then quickly closed as exhaustion smacked Eve square in the face. She felt like her body had been used in a tug of war – and she lost. Now sleep was continuing the battle with the sunshine.

But her body's internal clock would not be quieted, so sleep lost the fight, vanquished for the time being as a headache began to beat a constant rhythm behind Eve's eyes. With a groan, Eve rolled onto her back, then stretched, her back twisting one way, then another.

However, Eve growled in surprise, as parts of her body she didn't know she had screamed in protest. Waking up sore was one thing, but now Eve felt as if she had been tossed off a building. Thinking she may have slept wrong, Eve stretched her arms towards the ceiling, but every part of her being was throbbing with pain, causing a frown to pucker her brows as the remnants of sleep veiled the cause.

_What the fuck?_

Then it all came flooding back.

_Oh that's right – the fuck!_

Once Hellboy impaled himself into Eve, the night – and morning – was one continuous animalistic assignation. Nothing in the room was sparred from their frenzy – chairs were toppled, the dresser was pulled away from the wall, wet towels from the shower were laying in careless piles on the bar. Even the bistro set on the balcony was knocked over.

It was only when the sun began to rise above the horizon that the two finally passed out, sheer exhaustion winning out over lust.

_No wonder I feel like I... well... have been rode hard and put away wet._

Eve then sighed heavily, the sheet slipping to her waist, as images from their lovemaking – _lustmaking?_ – flashed through her head.

Rolling on her side, Eve checked to see if Hellboy was awake, then smiled at him when she saw he was. His head rested on his left forearm, which was folded behind his head. His golden eyes were fixated on the crown molding ringing the ceiling, his lips barely moving as a silent conversation played out in his head.

Her aches and pains immediately dissipated as Eve placed a slim hand on his chest, relishing the sensation of his softly furred skin. She smiled at how pale she looked against his crimson body. Eve understood how Hellboy loathed looking different, but she thought it emphasized his masculinity, which in turn made her feel utterly feminine.

"Hey," he whispered, not sure of the proper protocol after such a... strenuous encounter. His fingers itched to draw Eve against him and wrap his arms around her. Hellboy wished his thoughts were of a more lascivious nature, but at that moment, he just wanted to touch her skin, smell her hair and feel her breath upon his chest.

_Great. You've turned into more of a girl than Eve is. _

"Hey yourself," she said softly, smiling at Hellboy, rubbing his right arm affectionately. It was tender without being clingy. She hoped. But based on the soft warmth of how his gaze caressed her face, Hellboy was enjoying the gesture. It was how Eve had figured the morning would play out – affectionate yet awkward. _It's a start. A good start. _

Hellboy chuckled, a deep and rumbling sound that wrapped Eve in a warm cocoon. Their morning pillow talk would seem almost mundane, if not for what occurred not even a few hours before. "Sleep well?"

Eve flopped onto her back, dramatically pantomiming her exhaustion. "What time is it?"

Hellboy watched as Eve settled onto the mattress, her chest slowly rocking. The motion was almost... hypnotic. "Too early," he practically sighed. Then his lips curved into a shit-eating grin, his white teeth gleaming as the sunlight reflected off the enamel.

Turning her head to reply, Eve saw where Hellboy's gaze had wandered. A smirk curved her lips as she mock punched him in the arm, the action creating the same motion that had originally captured his attention. Rolling her eyes, Eve laughed and replied, "Then I suppose so. All things considered."

Dragging his gaze up to meet his bedmate's, Hellboy sighed and then turned his focus back onto the ceiling. "Fair enough." _And now comes the aftermath..._

Eve could see that Hellboy was working himself into a funk; the emotions racing through his head changed the contours of his face in a continuous rhythm. But she chose to ignore his silent behavior and instead chirped, "What does the rest of your day hold? Because... I was thinking that I could order us some room service? Or we could go grab a bite?"

Hellboy sighed, his chest soaring towards the ceiling, before settling into place. "Selfishly, I'd like to stay in. Realistically? I know I should go. Thanks for the offer, Eve, but I should shove off." Bracing his right hand against the mattress, Hellboy sat upright, wincing as the springs groaned in protest.

It took everything in Eve's power not to reach for Hellboy; she would not beg. In fact, it would be poetic justice if he left. But she would not let him go without a fight. A frown reappeared on Eve's brow, as she whispered, "Why?"

His fingers itched to tangle in her disheveled hair and pull kisses from her bruised and swollen lips. Instead, Hellboy sadly shook his head. He needed to get out of the bed, but his lack of garments kept him pinned. Afraid that if Eve eyed him in his state of undress, it would be his undoing. So he was trapped. In any other circumstance, it would be sweet torture. His hands balled into two fists in an effort to center his focus. His decision. "Eve, different story, same ending."

Stifling a groan of frustration, Eve forced herself to sit up, ignoring the fact that she was so exposed... so vulnerable. _Hell, use it to your advantage if you need to woman. He's torn. Seal the deal._ Eve's slim hand reached forward and rested on Hellboy's sheet-clad knee. "Listen, I can't make any promises, but I did you a grave disservice last time. If you can ever forgive me, I'd like to explore a new ending."

Hellboy blinked several times before sputtering, "But... you're in Chicago..." _Great, could you sound any more like an idiot? Don't answer that._

Deciding that being bold was worth the risk, Eve rose to her knees, the sheet falling away, and closed the distance between them. "True. But I'm writing a book. I can do that anywhere. Closing up the house for a bit won't be an issue." Seeing the disbelief dancing in his golden eyes, Eve placed her hands on his sideburns, her thumbs sliding along his cheekbones. Not yet ready to end the conversation by kissing him, Eve nonetheless allowed herself to feel his breath ghost across her lips.

It wasn't fair that Eve looked as good as she did with so little sleep, nor was the fact that her breath smelled like honeysuckle and champagne. Her breath on his skin, the closeness and warmth of her body just inches from his, the intimacy of her hands on his – repulsive – face... it was his undoing. Especially when one of Eve's hands slipped back into his hair and began to massage the base of his skull.

Hellboy's resolve completely crumbled. But he tried make one last half-hearted attempt. "And I'll be in the field way more than you remember."

"Which will allow me the time I need to write – and the time we need to take things slow."

Grabbing her wrists in his hands, holding them in place, Hellboy whispered. "You're serious?" He felt like his heart suddenly stopped and that time was slipping between rapid acceleration and sliding backwards.

Trying not to be too hopeful, Eve smiled. Tilting her head in curiosity, her nose gently bumping Hellboy's, she asked a question of her own. "I take it you have forgiven me?"

Blood came roaring back through his veins as he laughed in incredulity. He had no idea that happiness could ever rob him of breath. _Maybe it's happening now because it wasn't supposed to happen then!_ "There was nothing to forgive, Eve."

Nodding her head, Eve said, "Yes." Then her smile widened to the point of nearly splitting her head in two. "I'm serious."

Hellboy dropped his right hand to her waist, pulling Eve against his chest as he reclined back against the pillows. "Then I suggest we stay in," he said, before drawing a kiss from Eve's willing lips.

As his tail curled around her bare thigh, Eve sighed in bliss. _This is what has been missing in my life. I was such a fool._

Breaking their kiss and pushing off Hellboy's torso slightly, a twinkle danced in Eve's eyes as she asked, "What do you want me to order? I know you might not need to refuel, but I am in need of some sustenance if I'm to keep up with you."

Hellboy chuckled, a deep rumble that filled the room and wrapped Eve in warmth and comfort. "Oh, keeping up with you takes more energy that you're giving yourself credit for. Probably one of everything, if not more. Have them put it on my room tab."

Acknowledging Hellboy's statement by sticking her tongue out at him, Eve rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed the phone. Punching in the four digit extension, Eve winked at her new boyfriend before rattling off, "It certainly is a good morning! I would like to place a large order – I need two pitchers of orange juice, a large pot of regular coffee, two... no three orders of your American breakfast platters, two orders of pancakes, an egg white omelet with bacon, as well as a plate of fruit. Nope, that's it. 20 minutes? Thank you. Absolutely! You too. Bye now."

"So what are you ordering for me?" Hellboy drawled.

A glare marred Eve's features and a scowl twisted her mouth, but after Hellboy mimicked her actions, she wasn't able to hold her pose any longer, dissolving into giggles. Their time together had been so carefree, so it was heartwarming to find out that little had changed. "I'm ordering you... to get over here and give me a kiss," she responded. She then patted the sheet next to her, biting her lip to suppress a squeal when Hellboy appreciatively growled.

Hellboy waited a moment, relishing the turn of events that were playing out. The obvious history was there, but also a freshness that he found... invigorating. But always one to comply with a lady's wishes, Hellboy closed the distance between them , the sheet falling away from his waist as he slowly crawled over, the evidence of his desire on full display. "They told me you were no good. I know you'll take care of all my needs. You're the same kind of bad as me," he sang into her ear before nipping at Eve's earlobe. Then, after a pause, he murmured, "Taking charge is kinda hot, Eve. I like it," before obeying Eve's order, his oversized fingertips delicately worrying the tip of a nipple as a tease before slipping upwards to cradle her head as their kiss deepened.

The pressure of Hellboy's lips on hers made Eve glad she was reclining on the bed; every part of her became liquid. And everywhere Hellboy touched – his left hand winding through her hair, his thigh bumping hers, his tail wrapping around her wrist, his right wrist bumping her shoulder as he supported his weight on his mammoth hand – made Eve burn with a fire she hoped would smolder for an eternity. But since room service was to arrive soon, Eve placed a hand against Hellboy's chest and said, "You know, a man is measured by his appetites." She hoped her subtlety wasn't lost.

When Eve broke their kiss, Hellboy was confused. Why was she stopping him when he was just getting warmed up?

Then her words registered.

A brow arched as Hellboy said, "By the strength of his appetites, you mean."

The quiet way in which he said the words made Eve shudder in anticipation. The way Hellboy's eyes bled to black as her breath hitched, causing her chest to rise, made her want to forget about breakfast and head straight into dessert. "Oh, there's no doubt that yours are... vigorous. And plentiful. Just remember, the parry holds as much power as the thrust." She didn't want to stop playing; they only needed to tone it down. For a while. _Hopefully, just a __**short**__ while._

"Then today will be about the build up, not the release."

His words, his tone, his fingers dancing along her belly caused Eve to involuntarily mew. They had played this game many times, many years ago, and she always ended up the loser. _Or the winner, depending on how you look at it._ "I like the way you think." Then she whispered, "Guess what?"

Playing along, Hellboy smirked. "What?"

"I love you."

The words were so unexpected, but so beautiful to hear. Hellboy rolled onto his back, pulling Eve into an embrace as he did so. Blood pounded in his ears and he momentarily forgot how to breathe. He could feel his heart thud in his throat as his mouth went dry. Longing to say the words back to Eve, Hellboy instead planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her close.

Before he tucked her head against his chest, Eve saw a look of near-melancholia pass over Hellboy's features. Refusing to let it pass without comment, she gently untangled herself from his arms and leaned back onto an elbow, asking, "Hey, what's up?" The concern in her voice was nearly palpable.

_Crap, was it that noticeable?_ "Nothing. Just happy." He even managed to give a toothy grin to solidify his statement.

But Eve would have none of it. She saw what she saw. Grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes, Eve said, "Bullshit. Happy doesn't look like what you just did."

A sigh skated past his lips before he could squelch it. The way Eve's gaze bore into his own made him feel more exposed than his current state of undress. _Okay, fine. I won't say what I think she wants to hear ever again. I hope the truth will set me free._ "I just keep thinking that we're like a real life Beauty and the Beast. I mean, look at us over there in the mirror – you look like someone who stepped out of a beauty magazine... And I look like me. And I'm not gonna start an argument with you, so get that look off your face! My heart is full. I just... No matter how many times you say it, can't believe you want to be with someone like me."

_And you were just whispering that I was the same kind of bad as you..._

"It's because of my actions before. And I understand... you don't want to get burned ag–."

"That has nothing to do with it," Hellboy interrupted. "The past is the past. What I am talking about is now. And I'm not just talking about me versus you. Well, I am. But you're way more refined and... Well yeah – I am so happy you want to, but I'm having a hard time processing that you want to be with someone like me."

_Not again. Do not have the same conversation you had so many times before. Do not explain it to him. Just keep it simple._ Eve stared at Hellboy for what seemed like an eternity to them both, before finally responding, "I don't." Her voice was low, tinged with a hint of sadness.

"Oh." The confusion and hurt in Hellboy's voice hung suspended in the air above them, causing Eve's heart to clench. He then took a deep breath and nodded his head. _It had been a fun ride while it had lasted. Although maybe that was a poor turn of phrase..._

The way sadness tightened his mouth and his lids dropped to half-hood his eyes made Eve wonder if she had chosen her words properly. But she had no choice but to stay the course. Cupping Hellboy's chin in her palm, her thumb rubbing circles over his stubbled jaw, Eve smiled tenderly. _He'll understand in a second._ "I don't want to be with someone **like** you. I want to be with **you**." She then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips before, smoothing her fingers across across his brow in an attempt to remove the frown furrowing it.

It took a moment for Eve's words to register, but then Hellboy's lips involuntarily curved into a grin. What a little shit! And for once, since he met her, there was no self-hating when his oversized right hand cupped Eve's cheek. As his heart swelled to nearly bursting, there was only euphoria. Only Eve.

"Oh!" he chuckled, putting so much emotion into that one word that Eve couldn't help but laugh along too, before Hellboy captured Eve's lips with his own.


End file.
